Chris s withligther
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Chris need help so his withligther came from the future to help him and the sister
1. Chapter 1

**Chris´s withligther**

**Autor notes **

**Hi this is a crossover between Charmed and SPN **

**I love Chris and John and I think that they are similar **

**I hope you like it , if you do please leave a review **

**They know that Chris is Piper and Leo´s son **

Chapter 1 Needing help, getting help

They weren´t near to find the demon who turned Wyatt, they were desperate well he was at least**, **and now that everybody knew who he was he couldn´t do any vanquish alone, they were driving him crazy.

"were are we going today" his mothe ask

"Don´t know I follow a lead and got me here, you should stay"

"no, were are your family and we will help you" his middle aunt told him.

"yes relax dude" was his youngest aunt response

They were in the location when he start to feel like they were in the wrong place.

Phoebe heard a sound and run alter it.

"wait, Phoebe"

But nothing he could do when his mom and his other aunt follow their sister.

When he got there he saw the cause of the sound, a demon holding, choking a girl, a demon who look like a person was there but no the kind of demon they fought no, Chris knew it very well this was different, he was taught, so when his mom was about to blow it up he react.

"no, mom he is a person"

"what? Look Chris he is killing that kid, he is a demon"

"no, he is not, he is a person just posses don´t"

And then Chris orb something into his hand and went alter the man, not before saying.

"take the girl out and mom freez her"

The demon saw Chris and understood he wasn´t just a witch.

"oh my, oh my we have a hunter here"

Piper and her sister tough what he meant by hunter.

"yes I´m and you better leave the body now before I show you how well training I am"

But the demon tought that he was bluffing wrong and Chri orb and put something in the demon´s mouth according to what the sisters saw and then a black smoke came out of the demon/person and then he pass out.

"what was that?" his mom ask

But Chris never answered her he orb alter that and alter casting a spell on both persons they follow him.

Halliwell manor

Leo was there looking at Chris , looking at his son.

"you need help Chris?"

"no, just…" he never got the chance to finished because the Charmed one orb in.

"why on Earth you leave us alone Chris?" Paige asked him

"that wasn´t a regular demon, he was the kind hunters dealt with it"

Hunter that was what the demon call Chris.

"what is that? And why the demon call you that way"

"hunters are people without magical powers that hunts these kind of creatures, bad witches, werewolf, bad spirits and they hunt or dealt with it, and he call me a hunter because I was one, well I´m still am, I was thaught by the best and for what I see we need his help, he is the only person I trust and I´m sumonning him".

Phoebe asked her nephew the question all of them wanted to hear the answer for.

"Who is that person?"

"my withligther, John Winchester"

TBC

And what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****two of whiteligther, history and similarities 1 **

Author notes

Thank you to those who left a review

_Last time _

_Phoebe asked her nephew the question all of them wanted to hear tha answer for._

"_who is that person?"_

"_my whiteligther John Winchester"_

Chris turned his head towards his father, ready to put his plan in to motion.

"_Chris don´t you think is a little bit hurry?" _his father ask him

"_no, I need someone who I can trust, I need him" _seeing the look of hurt of his mother and aunts.

"_he knows about the future and I trust him, I´m tired and he can give me other options, and he is the best when it came to dealt with this kind of demons, please mom"_

The sister saw the desperation on Chris ´s face but they also saw that he really trust in this men and that he need it, Piper was thinking in Leo, he knew that her husband must be hurt because of what Chris says about that man but desperate time needs desperate messures.

"_Ok but how you planed on doing it?"_

"_I need Leo help, he can´t tell John that I need him, because in the future Leo is alive and then with your help we can create a door so he won´t have to come trougth the manor, we took all the precautions, I don´t wan´t anything to happen to John"_

All the sister saw the concern on Chris´s face for his whiteligther and they all got question.

Who was this men? Why Chris cares so much?

They work for an hour and when all was ready, Chris took Leo´s hand.

And cast a spell **–(AN: sorry I try but I suck at spells)-**

In the future

Leo was in the resistance HQ when his eyes beging to shine

A minute later he call John Winchester.

"_he needs you"_

"_how you know that?"_

"_he used past me to send a message, he needs you John, you need to be prepare, a door for you to go to the past will be create"_

"_I´m ready, damn I mis..._but he didn´t finished that sentence

"_I know you miss him and I know he misses you, I´m not mad I got what I deserve he loves you I can´t and I won´t change that, you raised him, he is a great man because of his mother and you, I just want..."_

"_I will let him know what to change"_

"_Future consecuencies"_

"_my ass"_

It was on those moment when Leo could see the similarities between his youngest son and his whiteligther, the way they spoke, the fire in their eyes, the cockiness, _"well, that came from his mother to..."_and the afection, John Winchester love Christopher, Leo knew that and also knew that Chris loves John to, when Piper chosed John to be Chris´s whiteligther Leo didn´t understand, John had an actitude and the elders were a little bit cranky because he complained about his charges.

Leo knew John´s history, what he did, why the elders choose him to be a whiteligther and he never understood what Piper saw in him to pick him to be their son whiteligther, but now he did, he saw it, what his wife saw all those years ago, Chris and John had a lot in common, everyone knew that Chris was from the two brothers the one who was more like his mother, the temper, the desire for a normal life, the actitude, Chris was all Piper and so when she got tired of him not being there for Chris and asked Paige to set an audition to look for a whiteligther he didn´t understood, he could still remember the conversation with his beloved wife and more that he tought more he convince himself that she was trying to make him see what was he doing, but by the moment he realize that, it was late, his son, his baby didn´t want anything to do with him.

"_this is ridiculous, he doesn´t need a whiteligther"_

"_like you would know, he is my son and I know what he needs, he needs somebody who can count, and you´re clearly not that person so a whiteligther it is"_

"_Piper, I´m an elder I have reponsabilities, I can´t..."_

"_I don´t care, not anymore, I´m done with you and your whole responsabilities crap, this is my son, my six year old son who again didn´t saw his father for his birthday like he promise, so move Leo I´m interviewing people"_

And of course he left her, thinking that she´ll never be able to find one, but she did, and John Winchester came into their lifes.

Two years later

_**Chris´s seventh birthday**_

Leo orb in ready to appologize with his son, to find the manor empty, today was Chris birthday and he mis it again and he came to find and talk to his son but nobody was there.

So he sensed his family and found them.

Golden Gate Park

He orb close, he block himself from his family and watch, his family was having a pic nik they were having fun, Piper was laughing she was happy and then he saw it, John was playing with his boys, Wyatt and Chris were happy, Chris didn´t look upset because he wasn´t there, he was happy, and that moment Leo knew Chris found what he need it.

**Present Halliwell manor**

He was pacing, he should be there, what if Wyatt got him, what if he was hurt, what if...

They all saw him, Piper knew that her son was worried and that she realize that her son really care about that man that he love that man.

Leo saw concern in his son´s eyes and love too, he love the person who was comming.

They were standing ther when light beging to shine.

Before them was a bear of a man, a handsome man, brunette, mid fourties, drest in jean and a blue shirt and a black jacket.

"_hi kiddo, miss me"_

TBC


End file.
